


The Gray Jedi

by mellyr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyr/pseuds/mellyr
Summary: "We'll always be with you. No one's ever really gone." - Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	The Gray Jedi

The sun had risen, drying up remnants of last night's rapid drizzle. Now the air is crisp and slightly warm. Birds are singing, filling Amira with the hope of a brand new day. Her nostrils fill with an earthy smell. Every sensation clings to her as she connects with the Force. She longed to re-connect with someone in her past, a former friend and Jedi who had trained alongside her under Master Luke. Yet, there was no sign of him. 

Discontented, she opens her eyes falling back to the ground gracefully. She strolls over to her orbak Prism and glides her hand down his neck. He whinnies in response, sharing a quick glance with his owner. Amira mounts him, preparing for the long way back home. As the pair galloped through the lush botanic land, there was a sudden pang in her chest. She comes to a halt, dismounting Prism. 

"Ben..." She presses her hand to her heart and whispers as tears spill from her eyes. She falls to the ground, holding her face in the palm of her hands. 

An impending unbalance in the Force resumes, leaving her frustrated. She knew she had to find a way to restore the balance of a connected Force so rare and so strong. It was the only way to defeat the troubles that were soon coming to surface. She knew in her heart she must find the one who calls herself Skywalker...


End file.
